


where I follow, you'll go

by Darnaguen



Series: you and I collide [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: A Tumblr prompt for damerey + “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Ended up becoming a direct sequel to 'I've lost my place; I'm close behind' so I made a series for them just in case. Anyway, obnoxiously indulgent morning cuddles ahoy!





	where I follow, you'll go

_out of the back, you fall in time_  
_I somehow find_  
_you and I collide_

–

His first sluggish thought after drifting back into consciousness is that his limbs feel heavy and his head pleasantly light – as if he had slept well for the first time in… longer than he can rightly recall.

The second thought, creeping on him intently through basic instinct, is that there is another warm body in his bed.

_Shit._

Holding very still, he carefully opens one eye.

“You snore,” says Rey, slightly cross-eyed from having her face so close to his on the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” he says automatically, opening both of his eyes now and blinking at her in bafflement. “No one’s told me.”

She smiles at that, impish and shy but oddly pleased. He suppresses a bizarre urge to kiss the dimple on her right cheek and inwardly shakes his head.

“I hope I didn’t also thrash around or steal the covers or… _something_.” He doesn’t dare to examine the ‘something’ more closely.

“No,” she smiles again, curling into a more comfortable position. “You were out the second you hit the bed and stayed still through the whole night. You must’ve been exhausted.”

_Thank the stars._

“Thank you,” she goes on quietly. “For letting me stay here.”

_Thank you for staying. Thank you for choosing to stay. With me. Choosing me._

(He doesn’t say it out loud, but the way her eyes brighten makes him think maybe she got the gist of his thoughts anyway. From his expression or through the Force, he neither knows nor particularly cares. He has nothing to hide from her.)

*

“I did ask you to,” he reminds her with a smile of his own.

“Yeah,” she agrees with a sigh and bites her lower lip. “I’m not used to…  _this_. People.  _Beds_.”

“You’re not used to beds?” He can’t keep mild incredulity out of his voice. Her life on Jakku must have been even more terrible than he thought.

“I slept in a hammock,” she says matter-of-factly. “But anyway… What I wanted to say was…” She flushes prettily. “This was… nice. It felt nice.”

“Oxytocin,” he says helpfully and grins. “Better than spice – not that I’ve tried!” he adds quickly at her quirked eyebrow and she laughs, her body and the entire narrow bed trembling with it.

“But seriously, Rey…” He sobers, looking at her intently, hoping to convey the intended message without sounding like some old creep. “Touch is important. Not like… you know, sexual stuff. That too, of course, but… Just touch. We need it, all of us.”

She nods quietly and he dares to press on in complete sincerity: “Just you in the same bed made me sleep better than I’ve slept in ages. It wasn’t just the exhaustion.”

“You… don’t do this often, then?” There’s the shy, hopeful smile again and he tries  _hard_ not to read into it.

He laughs and turns onto his back, running a hand through his hair. “No. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but… No. I mean, Karé crashed with me sometimes before she got with Snap, and Jess sometimes when she’s drunk and maudlin and can’t sleep. But it was just that – sleeping.”

“I wasn’t judging,” she points out, but her grin is bright and he thinks she’s inched closer. He stretches out an arm above her head in what he hopes is a casual invitation and she snuggles into him after a moment of hesitation, breathing in deep.

“You smell nice,” she says. He laughs, a rumbling laughter deep in his chest that makes her press her ear to it with a happy grin. “I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

“You do,” she insists. “Like engine oil and stratosphere. Like flying.”

He wants to make a joke, but he knows exactly what she means. So he only lifts a hand to run his fingers lazily through her hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she says sleepily, nuzzling her cheek against his t-shirt. “And like the Force.”

*

He doesn’t get a chance to react to  _that_  before someone knocks on the door and it promptly hisses open.

“Hey, Poe, are you still sleeping?” Finn stomps in, absently chewing on a fruit. “Have you seen Rey? I can’t find–  _oh_.”

He does not know whether he should feel caught, embarrassed, proud or some combination of them all. Or something else entirely. 

Neither does Finn, apparently, judging by the way his eyes first widen but a cheeky grin quickly replaces the surprise (though he doesn’t think he’s imagining the fleeting look of… not quite jealousy, but perhaps a sense of wistfulness and loss in his eyes).

So he shrugs with a wry grin, as if to say ‘ _what could I do, you know how she is’_ and she stirs, lifting her head. 

“Finn! Hey,” she smiles brilliantly at him and sits up, but Poe notes she doesn’t hurry to get out of the bed or otherwise disentangle herself from him. So he leaves his arm to rest loosely around her waist as he sits up as well

“Does General Organa need me?” She stretches and throws a smile at Poe over her shoulder, a smile that makes him want to pull her against him again and kiss her soundly. But there’s a time and a place, and this is not it. He can wait.

“Yeah,” Finn says, struggling to get serious but still giving both of them a meaningful look. “You too, Poe. Something about… Yavin? I think?”

“Yavin IV? Tell her we’ll be right there.”  

He grins at both Finn and Rey. 

“We’re going home.” 

–


End file.
